


it was

by suckaknob



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckaknob/pseuds/suckaknob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Levi tries to spend some time basking in the sunlight; alone. </p><p>Part 1 based on: <a href="http://reiner--braun.tumblr.com/post/54510966315/by">x</a><br/>Part 2 based on: <a href="http://wotarivaeren.tumblr.com/post/108869159650/rivaere-please-dont-leave-me">x</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Was Hot

It was hot. Blazing hot.

And there was this annoying breeze that would come and go that teased Captain Levi with a fresh sense of coolness that was swept away before he could fully enjoy it. Unconsciously, Captain Levi found himself tilting his face towards the teasing breeze, eyes still closed because he was supposed to be taking a nap and if he opened his eyes he’d have to face the reality that he was a captain and not a teenager on the side of a hill enjoy a nice sunbath.

Suddenly the breeze broke its constant rhythm and a wave of air blew across Captain Levi’s face and for a moment he was content and he didn’t feel like the sweat seeping from his body was going to drown him. That was until he breathed in.

Gagging, Captain Levi cracked an eye open and stared.

He should have known. No way would he be lucky enough to be left in peace. Not after the news of a recent attack on another squad that was stationed on the opposite side of Squad Levi where they had been caught off guard by a group of titans. It was too bad that his guard dog was exceptionally bad at being a guard dog.

He concluded that yes, Eren Jaegar was seated next to him and was the source of the rhythmic breeze and the disgustingly bad smelling breeze that had broken Levi’s contented rest. For a moment, Captain Levi reveled in the silence of the blazing sun and the soft puffs of air that escaped Eren’s parted lips but then, like he thought would happen, reality crashed into him. Eren’s eyelids parted and for a second he was dazed in the way that anyone who wasn’t supposed to be napping but had fallen asleep would wake up.   

“Captai-“

“Sh,” Captain Levi raised a finger to his lips and closed his eyes again, “If we pretend that we didn’t see each other wake then we can resume sleeping and pretend that we don’t have responsibilities.”

Captain Levi could almost feel Eren’s confusion as it was palpable through the silence and he almost wished that Eren would just listen for once. But, he mused, that’s what made him Eren.

“Captain, I don’t understand.”

“Of course,” Captain Levi opened his eyes and glared at Eren in that good-natured, you’re an idiot but it’s okay because you have the fate of humanity on your shoulders, kind of way. He took a deep breath and leveled a stare at Eren. “Eren.”

Eren Jaegar’s brow furrowed and he looked down at Captain Levi, “Yes?”

“Do you enjoy working?”

Confused, Eren nodded.

“Then you wouldn’t mind working all the time without any breaks or rest, right?”

Eren frowned, “What? No way, I’d probably collapse from over working.”

Satisfied, Captain Levi closed his eyes again and crossed his arms over his chest and settled into the slightly itchy grass, “Exactly.”

There was a soft ‘oh’ and Captain Levi knew that it had clicked in Eren’s head and he would finally be allowed a few extra minutes of peace before his internal guilt would have him running back to his duties and he’d have to play the role of fearless captain.

And then suddenly there was a warm, clammy hand on his forehead, blunt fingernails rubbing against his scalp as the hand bushed his bangs from his forehead and with a pleased hum, Captain Levi allowed the clammy hand to stay where it was.

They sat like that for a few silent moments until Captain Levi felt soft lips pressing against his chin and his eyes popped open only for his vision to be blocked by the leather strap that ran horizontally across Eren’s chest. “What are you doi-“

“Shut up.” And for once Captain Levi was stunned into silence because there was Eren, leaning over Captain Levi with his lips pulled into a smug grin and staring at Captain Levi with a stupid glint in his eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

Captain Levi’s brow furrowed and he blinked three times quickly before he nodded and tilted his chin up to get closer to Eren but then a thought struck him and he quickly put his hand in between their lips. “Only if you don’t open your mouth, because, sorry kid, but I got a whiff of your breath earlier and I know we’ve been without our usual toiletries but I draw the line at exchanging bad breath.”

Eren stared dumbly, impatiently nodding his head and making sure that Eren really, truly got the memo (maybe he was teasing Eren just a little bit), Captain Levi pulled his hand away and closed his eyes as Eren leaned closer.

And it wasn’t anything magical but it _was_ extraordinary to finally feel Eren’s chapped lips pressed against his like he had been imagining for the past couple months. When Eren pulled away and Levi licked his lips to try and imprint the feeling of Eren’s lips against his, they mutually felt that there was a lot to say after a kiss like that but they also agreed that no words were okay for now. So they settled against each other, Captain Levi’s head resting in Eren’s lap, and Eren’s fingers running through Captain Levi’s hair as they basked in the warm, pleasant sunlight (it’s amazing how another person’s presence, especially Eren’s, could change Captain Levi’s perspective on the heat of the sun).

Captain Levi wanted that moment to never end, he couldn’t remember a time when he was happier than he was in that moment. He yearned for constant peace and the feeling of Eren’s breath ghosting across his face.

But reality was a bloody cunt.

And not ten minutes later the sky filled with darkness and a clap of thunder struck the peace that lay shattered in its wake, bright, unnatural light flashing before their eyes.


	2. It Was Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Levi just wanted those few minutes of happiness back.

“Captain!”

It was wet. Everything was soaking and Captain Levi didn’t know whether it was the rain or blood and he didn’t think hard enough about that because he didn’t think he wanted to broach that train of thought. Not when his squad was yelling at him, pleading with him to tell them what to do now that two of them were lost and lying motionless a couple of feet away.

Blinking water from his eyes, Captain Levi clicked his last two extra blades into the handes. It was only the years of pulling the 3DMG on and off at a snap of a wrist that had kept his squad and him alive and for once he was grateful that he was as skilled as he was.

“Put your gear on,” Captain Levi saw Petra about to protest and with a hard glare and voice like steel he ordered her, “Now.” Briefly flicking his gaze towards Eren, the moment of peace between them only five minutes ago now long gone, Captain Levi tried to convey all of his feelings to the frozen figure through his gaze.

_Don’t transform. If you do they’ll take you away from me and you’ll be used and beaten and I fought for you so hard and now that I know your feelings I need to hear you say you love me like I love you. Please, please don’t transform. Put your faith in me like you asked humanity to do for you._

A roar from far away and Captain Levi was off, starting off with a sprint and then jumping, clicking his trigger and latching the anchor into one of the three titan’s bicep. He gripped the handles of his blades harder as he neared the giant and avoided a large hand meant to slap him towards the ground. The titan tried to dodge, but suddenly Captain Levi was running across the titan’s shoulders and he was bringing his fingers to his mouth and he was letting out a high-pitched whistle. The other two titans snapped their heads to look at him and he hopped from the titan’s shoulder and anchored in one of the other’s eyes, the titan immediately yowling with pain and rearing back and before Captain Levi was caught up with the stumbling titan, he unanchored and anchored into the third.

“Shit.” He growled and pushed his hair away from his face, cursing the rain as he felt a clock slowing ticking down the seconds until the titans were on him and he had lost and where the _fuck_ was the rest of his squad?

Landing on the titan’s head, Captain Levi heard a distant whinny and he held his breath, eyes locking on his horse’s black form kicking mud behind its hooves. Captain Levi dodged the titan’s hand headed his way and he anchored onto the hand, riding it until right before the titan’s mouth latched onto the spot where he had been. Giving one last glance at his horse, as he quickly rounded on the titan’s neck. He spun, vision blurring as he executed a slice across the titan’s neck.

He had only a few seconds to kill another titan before they joined together and overpowered Captain Levi. There had been a clap of thunder and the strange light, so one of them was a shifter like Eren, but which one? They both had the same, uncontrolled movements and distant eyes. Was the shifter acting like a normal titan to try and confuse him?

 Captain Levi spotted his horse galloping around one of the titans, the black haired one, and he rushed to anchor into the other titan. He sent a silent thank you to his horse as he cleanly sliced into the titan’s neck.

The steaming carcass sizzled over the sound of the rain but Levi’s eyes locked on the last titan, feet landing on the muddy ground. The titan’s back was to him and he knew, deep down, he knew that this was too good to be true but Captain Levi was running on adrenaline and the thought of _please get this over with so I can hold onto Eren for the rest of my life and maybe I’ll be able to save my hors-_

Captain Levi blocked out the sounds of tortured cries for help even as his stomach gave a painful lurch and he anchored onto the titan’s neck, readying his blades as the titan slowly straightened up, intelligence blooming behind the eyes and the limp body of Captain Levi’s horse held in its hands. Captain Levi seethed and tried to hold back the fury that made him want to dive head first towards the titan but he schooled his emotions and landed on the ground with a muted thump, having detached his anchor now that it had turned towards him.

They studied each other, blood dripping down its mouth as it swallowed Captain Levi’s horse, lips spreading in a bloody smile. Tightening his hold on the handles of his swords, he lowered his arms from his defensive pose, falling to his knees as he looked up into the rain. Blinking, he counted the seconds until he hit five and then his arms snapped up and he pulled the trigger and anchored onto the titan’s arm, knees scraping along the grass and causing him to let out a pained grunt, feeling his pants at the knees tear.

The titan stumbled back, surprised and out of its element as Captain Levi rose and switched anchors, face dark as he cut into its skin and dragged his blades through the tender skin of the titan’s arm. Roaring, the titan lifted its arm and Captain Levi dodged, anchoring into its cheek as he flew through the air and lined up to kill.

“Captain!”

Startled. That was what Captain Levi was; startled. And at the sound of someone’s (he didn’t know whose) voice calling from far away. And all it seemed to take was a quick flick of the wrist to send Captain Levi flying through the air and he fell until he landed in the mud with a sickening smack.

“Captain!”

It felt like seconds but maybe it was minutes or hours or days. Either way, Captain Levi felt like there was some kind of time lapse between when he feel and when strong hands pulled at his shoulders until he was on his back. And then there were bright eyes begging him for something but he didn’t know what because he couldn’t focus on one thing for too long and his vision wasn’t focusing like he wanted it too.

“Shit, shit, shit. Shit.”

Captain Levi clung to the sound of that voice and he realized with the kind of horrible clarity that came only when it was hard to breath and blood was dribbling down his temple that he was dying.

Shit was right.

“Captain Levi, we have to get you out of here, there might be more of them on their way.”

Oh.

“Captain Levi, _please_.”

It was Eren. Levi realized distantly, trying to concentration his vision enough so he could make out Eren’s face. He just wanted to see Eren’s face. He _needed_ to see Eren’s face.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that we took so long getting our gear on. But the rain made the leather tighten and it happened so fast and- and we- I- I’m so sorry, sir. I- we failed you. But Petra and Urd killed the shifter, and I would have shifted but-“

But I told you not too.

Captain Levi heard Eren swallow, “I… I don’t. You can’t. Do you- do you hear me, Levi? You can’t leave me. _Please_ don’t leave me. I-I already lost someone I loved, I won’t lose another.” Captain Levi’s lips twitched with faint amusement as he tried to keep his grasp on Eren’s voice. That was the first time Eren said he loved him.

“Please.”

Captain Levi’s fingers twitched and his face muscles spasmed because Eren was crying and he was in pain and he felt useless just lying there limply like a sack of potatoes.

I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.

Captain Levi felt weight on his chest, protecting him from the rain, and he slowly closed his eyes and fell deep into that soothing warmth.

*

“Stop hovering, you’re going to suffocate him.”

“Sorry, it’s just that it’s been a month and he finally woke up and I wasn’t there to see him.”

“Well, he’ll be happy to see you when he wakes from his nap but right now he needs his space. Even though it’s been a couple days since he woke from the coma, he still has a lot of healing to do.”

Captain Levi’s eyes peeled open and the first thing he saw was the side of Eren’s head. He didn’t pull his gaze away until there was the sound of the door clicking shut and Eren had turned towards him. Captain Levi was struck with the brilliance of Eren’s eyes. “You’re awake.”

“And you’re hurting my hand.”

“Ah,” Eren pulled his hand away and sheepishly looked away before snapping his eyes back to Captain Levi, like he was afraid he would disappear. “How are you feeling?”

Captain Levi swallowed slowly and thought long and hard about his answer, “As okay as someone is when they’ve just come out of a coma.” Eren’s lips twitched and he reached for Captain Levi’s hand hesitantly, looking for permission from Captain Levi. “You know you don’t have to ask me for permission for everything you do, right?”

Grinning, Eren grabbed Captain Levi’s hand in his own and placed a gentle kiss to his knuckles, “I’m glad you take orders as well as you give them.”

Captain Levi rolled his eyes and squeezed Eren’s hand, “I found it hard to disobey you.”

Leaning towards Captain Levi, Eren placed his forehead against his and they sat like that for a few moments until Eren opened his mouth and blew onto Captain Levi’s face. Scrunching his expression, Captain Levi glared at Eren as he grinned impishly, “My breath smells better.”

Grumpily, Captain Levi’s lips twitched and he pulled Eren closer by the back of his neck and kissed him gently, pulling away with after a second, “Only marginally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! I haven't written in a month so this all came out tonight and I'm pretty happy with the result. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments, it really helps me :)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 was so happy, right? I've finished part 2 so that'll be out soon' it won't be as happy. 
> 
> lmFAO
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos/comment, it really helps me out :)


End file.
